Interrupted
by whitestone1623
Summary: Takes place after 2x19 SOS, Jack has a hard time confessing his love to Kate. Warning: tons of random humor


_This takes place after episode 2x19: SOS. I know there's a ton of holes to the theory behind this story, but it was such a fun concept that I just had to write it, especially since all the Jaters out there became so frustrated at Michael for ruining the Jate fireside chat.. This is my first Lost fanfic and I don't even care if you flame this story, I just wrote it for fun. Lost belongs to ABC and JJ Abrams of course, even the last few characters were inspired by JJ. So here it goes…_

INTERUPTED

It's dawn, the morning after Michael was found, and we see Kate standing alone on the beach, staring out into the ocean. Jack approaches her from behind looking exhausted. They both stare at the water, neither of them looking at each other at first.

KATE: How is he?

JACK: Michael still hasn't woken up, yet. He's not shaking anymore, though. That's good.

The two of them remain quiet for a moment, awkward. Events of the recent jungle trek are still fresh in their minds. Finally Jack breaks the silence.

JACK: Kate… about last night…what I said—

KATE: Don't, Jack.

Kate finally faces him as she says this, but with a worried expression on her face. Jack looks hurt.

JACK: Kate, I don't understand. I thought—

KATE: No, it's not what you think. I mean, I wish you could…but I just…I don't think it's a good idea for you to say anything. At least not about…us.

Jack begins to notice that Kate is sounding more nervous as she speaks; even her eyes begin to dart around. His hurt changes into confusion.

JACK: What? Why? Why can't I say how I feel about you?

KATE: Because… (takes a deep breath) Because something terrible might happen if you do.

JACK: (dumbfounded look) What?

KATE: It's true, Jack. Every time you're about to say something to me that might make us an official couple on this island, something bad interrupts us.

JACK: Kate, that's not true.

KATE: Really? Then how would you explain Michael showing up last night RIGHT AFTER you said you weren't sorry for the kiss? He came RIGHT when we started leaning towards each other!

JACK: Well that's just—

KATE: Or the other night when you offered to walk me back to the beach? That was the first genuine moment we've had in weeks and it just HAD to be interrupted by that food parachute thing.

JACK: Well you were the one wh—

KATE: (she's really on a roll, now) And what about the time I thanked you for checking on Sawyer and you said – what was it? Oh yeah: _"I didn't do it for him."_ Right after that, Boone shows up injured AND DIES!

JACK: But I do—

KATE: Or the time you wanted me to move to the caves with you. It was an angsty moment but you were still expressing romantic feelings towards me. Next thing you know, you're trapped in a cave-in—

JACK: Kate! Don't you think you're looking a little too deeply into these things?

KATE: I'm serious, Jack. It's like you confessing your feelings for me is some kind of a – a trigger for a bomb of conspiracy and harm to go off or something.

JACK: C'mon! You don't seriously believe I'm cursed like that, do you?

KATE: (folds her arms in that "tough" sort of way) Okay, Jack. You don't believe what I just said? Then go on, say something to me. Right now.

JACK: Now!

KATE: Yeah, Jack. Right now. Say something meaningful to me. Something about your deepest most personal feelings about me.

JACK: (trying to act cool) Okay, I'll do that.

KATE: Fine.

JACK: Fine.

KATE: Go ahead.

JACK: I will.

Jack stares at Kate straight in the eye. And continues staring. And staring. You know he wants to say it, but the sudden convenience of the moment, as well as Kate's beauty, has temporarily rendered him speechless. Their faces are close, so close. Jack's expression softens, but is more serious at the same time. This is the moment with Kate that he has wanted for a long time.

JACK: Kate… (Kate begins to look more hopeful) Kate… I lo—

CLAIRE: Jack!

Kate and Jack turn and see Claire running up to them holding baby Aaron. Claire looks a little panicky.

CLAIRE: Jack, I think something's wrong with Aaron! You have to look at him!

Kate begins to look worried, but Jack is calm as he looks at the baby in Claire's arms. Other than a slight tinge of pink to his skin, Aaron looks normal and happy.

JACK: He looks okay to me.

CLAIRE: But feel his forehead, he's burning up!

JACK: He looks too calm to have a fever of any sort. Maybe he's been out in the sun for too long.

CLAIRE: You sure?

JACK: (puts a hand on her shoulder) Claire, I'm sure Aaron is fine. Just keep him in the shade for today and give him plenty of water. I'll check up on him in a couple hours just to be safe, but I think he's perfectly healthy.

CLAIRE: (begins to calm down) Well alright, Jack, if you say so. nods to Kate I'll just leave you two alone then. Sorry if I interrupted anything.

Jack and Kate smile and wave as Claire walks away. When she's gone, Kate gives Jack a knowing look.

KATE: Well…?

JACK: Kate, I'm the only doctor on this island. I get calls like that all the time. And a warm baby is not a "bomb of conspiracy" as you so put it.

KATE: We were still interrupted during a moment, though.

JACK: And it's a moment that I intend to finish. (looks Kate deeply into her eyes; his voice is softer) Kate… ever since we crashed here, you've been my—

SAYID: Jack! (from a distance) You must come quickly! Something's happened in the hatch!

JACK: (shouts back, still looking at Kate) Alright, I'll be there in a minute!

SAYID: But Jack—!

JACK: In a minute!

Sayid runs off in frustration.

KATE: Jack, maybe you should go.

JACK: I will, but I wanna get this out first.

KATE: But what if it's—

JACK: No, Kate, I want to do this. I want to say my—

CRASH! Trees along the beach are suddenly ripped from the ground, courtesy of our friend the Smoky Security System. People scream. Kate really begins to panic, but Jack's even more determined.

KATE: Jack, you really should stop, like, _now_!

JACK: No, Kate! I'm not gonna stop until I say that—

A storm cloud shoots a lightning bolt at Scott (okay, Steve, whatever…)

JACK: That I—

A boar with a dagger in its teeth chases after Locke.

JACK: I—

Dave chucks coconuts at Sawyer from a tree.

JACK: lo—

Aaron turns into a fire baby (Think Jack-Jack from _The Incredibles_) and flies around chasing a shrieking Claire.

JACK: ve—

The hatch blows up and Michael runs out in a shooting rampage.

JACK: ye—

Hurley and Charlie watch a polar bear rollerblading around the beach and throwing mangos at a pissed-off giraffe.

HURLEY: (to Charlie) Dude! You weren't kidding!

JACK: (finally snaps and turns to everyone on the beach) WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TELL THIS WOMAN THAT I LOVE HER!

And for the first time ever, the beach is dead silent. Everyone looks with gaping mouths at Jack, scarcely believing what he's just said. Despite the beach looking like a fresh war zone, Kate's face lights up.

KATE: (teary-eyed) Really, Jack? You mean it?

JACK: With all my heart, Kate. (cheesy romantic guitar music begins to play) When we first crashed here, I was broken inside. I had no one to turn to, nothing to look forward to, no place to call home. But then you came, in a time when I was alone and hurting most, and not just from that bloody gash on my back. Suddenly I was free, I was alive, because of you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew, Kate. I knew, just as I know now, that I love y—

We hear a distinct _pck_ and Jack suddenly flops to the ground unconscious, a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

KATE: Jack! (kneels on the ground beside him, the looks around) Who shot him?

SAWYER: (rubs his head from all the coconuts received) Who cares, woman? If love confession from Romeo here doesn't kill us all, the sappiness from his speech might. I felt like I was getting a dang cavity. (turns to Charlie) And would you stop with all that cheesy romantic music?

CHARLIE: (stops playing his guitar) What? I was getting into the moment…

LOCKE: We'd better find some way to keep him quiet when he wakes up. Put him in a prison or a hole, something.

ANA LUCIA: I know just the place…

And as the survivors begin to drag Jack away, a man dressed in black (let's call him Jeff) hides behind a tree near the edge of the jungle. He puts away his tranquilizer gun and takes out a walkie-talkie.

JEFF: Jake, this is Jeff, you read me?

JAKE: (through the walkie) Loud and clear, Jeff, what's your status?

JEFF: He was being more stubborn than usual today, but I got to him before he could say the whole thing to her face.

JAKE: Good. We wouldn't want them getting together too early in the story. We want to keep both the Jaters _and_ Skaters watching. I'll inform the network. Resume your post.

JEFF: Will do, sir. Over and out.

THE END

_Yeah, I'm not too satisfied with the ending, but I was impatient to get this thing done. I am a Jate fan, and the only reason I'm making fun of it here is because I love 'em so much. Hope you all enjoyed reading it! And for those who don't know, the JJ in JJ Abrams' name stands for Jeffrey Jacob, hence Jeff and Jake at the end ;)._


End file.
